


This is Not Pillow Talk

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Fictober, M/M, New Asgard, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Loki isn't exactly welcome at UN Summits. Something to do with the fact that he once tried to take over the planet on behalf of an alien madman. That's all well and good, but it doesn't mean he isn't allowed to be moody when Thor has to go away for said summits.





	This is Not Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 9/31. More Post-Ragnarok fluff, inspired by a moment in the movie Annihilation (hilarious that something this fluffy came from a movie that... _like that_ )

“You’re not talking to me.”

It was the kind of thing that, in the past, would’ve told Thor a fight was coming. Since settling New Asgard, though, Loki’s seemingly fire-starting statements have been much the opposite. Simply a way to get Thor’s attention back, and knowing that, Thor smiled, rolling on his side in their large bed to face Loki.

The bed was warm, the room the same. That was to the credit of the fire Loki had lit, contained in the fireplace past the foot of their bed, and the fact that they’d been dozing comfortably for hours. Loki had brought him here, earlier in the evening, after dinner, looking to take Thor to bed, and that had been slow and sweet. It had spoken of the love they shared and showed more readily now than they had in the past, and they had fallen asleep under the mussed covers, curled up with each other.

“Sorry. I zoned out. Staring at the stars,” Thor explained, gesturing up vaguely. Loki, with his hair fanned on the pillow, followed the gesture with his eyes, looking up through the skylight above their bed.

“Not sleeping.” He pointed out, a little more fight in his tones, and Thor knew why. It had been obvious even before Loki got his next words out. “Thinking about leaving me again.”

_There_ were the dramatics Thor knew so well.

“Loki. It’s a summit.”

“For World Leaders.”

They had discussed this before, and it wasn’t an argument Thor was keen to revisit. It was all well and good, in the eyes of most, that Loki was rehabilitated, in his own way, now. That didn’t change the fact that he had, once, been the pawn of an alien warlord who had tried to take over the planet, and had been the catalyst for the Battle of New York. Loki showing up at conferences still tended to cause more disruption than anything else.

“The summit is to discuss _my_ worthiness among those World Leaders, considering I am both an Avenger _and_ subject to the rule of the Sokovia Accords.”

Loki looked over at him with a flat expression and, when Thor didn’t continue, picked up that vein of discussion for him.

“One, you are an Avenger, yes, but so is T’Challa, and I don’t see the Council of Nations--”

“--United Nations.”

Loki’s glare was enough to firmly tell Thor _not_ to interrupt, and he needed to stifle a laugh.

“They aren’t arguing with _him_.”

Thor sighed. “T’Challa was known on the world stage as a king first, and Avenger second, and--”

“--Is that not what _you_ are?”

“ _And_. I am benefiting greatly from his support.” Thor finished, refusing to rise to the bait that Loki had laid out.

It was enough to bring Loki to pause, at least for a moment. Thor gave it willingly, but it wasn’t long before he was grinning, sliding his arm around Loki’s bare waist, seeking out the attention he would normally accuse Loki of angling for.

“Any more arguments?”

Loki’s voice was quiet when he answered, “you’re a god and should not be subject to their laws, anyway.”

That made Thor laugh, deep and affectionate, and he could see the smile it made Loki have to struggle to hide.

“You think I don’t know that?” Thor asked, once his laughter had calmed somewhat. “It’s just that _w_ _e_ are living on _their_ planet now, so I think the rules _might_ apply. At least a little.”

“You are certainly _behaving_ as though you don’t know that.”

Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s ear, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin under where Thor’s fingers rested.

“I really love when you speak to me like I’m stupid because you’re moody and don’t want to admit you’re going to miss me.”

“You are, and I’m not.”

The answer was so immediate and blunt that even Loki looked a little shocked by it. It sounded almost too reminiscent of their younger, embattled years, and Thor didn’t like the darkness it threatened to summon. The moment was too warm, too sweet, to sully with rehashing long settled grievances.

“You’re disrespecting your king, my love.” Thor murmured, in just the right tone to get Loki’s attention again, pulling him right out of those dangerous memories with the brush of Thor’s lips against his ear.

“You’re inferring that you consort is just _torn up_ over you leaving for a _weekend_.”

Thor paused. “Well... You are, aren’t you? This is just the prelude to you walking the halls in a bathrobe, sobbing--”

Loki protested, trying to talk over Thor, but Thor persisted, the smile on his face getting wider while Loki squirmed next to him, trying to get away from the arms that were wrapping around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“--Missing me, your king, your love, the only one in the whole nine realms who makes you--”

Loki’s hand covered his mouth, firmly, and though he was trying to look annoyed, Thor could see the smile in his eyes. The amusement. The affection and love, despite how close they’d come to an argument.

“Screw you.”

Thor pushed Loki’s hand aside with one of his own, fingers wrapped gently around his wrist. It was that hand he guided forward, using it as a draw to pull Loki atop him while he rolled onto his back again.

“That was very Midgardian of you, brother,” he teased, shifting until Loki was laying between his legs. From under him, he could watch Loki’s face, and see the moment realization and lust sparked in his eyes before he spoke again.

“But if you insist... Okay.”


End file.
